Final Fantasy X International Ultimania
}} The Final Fantasy X International Ultimania is a guide for the International release of Final Fantasy X. It covers only the differences and new additions for said version. The Final Fantasy X International Ultimania is published in the back of the Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega, however it does not follow the page count and its "cover page" is treated as page 1 of the International Ultimania, rather than page 607 of the Ultimania Omega. Its contents page is still found in the main section of the Ultimania Omega, but gives the page numbers with a white border to distinguish them from the page numbers of the main part of the book. *Edited by Studio BentStuff *Pages: 34 *Format: A5 Contents Basic Guidance , p.02 Final Fantasy X International is based on the North American version. The voices are in English, and text (interface/subtitles) can be in either English or Japanese. To accommodate for the English dialogue some of the Japanese text was changed. The table given is: And a dialogue change example is given: *Original: *International: For comparison, the English dialogue: *What in the Yevon name were you doing up there? Further sub-sections of this section touches on the other differences such as new Sphere Grids, ability changes, and new events, and give the page where they are covered. Sphere of Sub-Event , p.04 This section covers the newly added events regarding the Dark Aeons and Penance. This section also includes the numbered entries for each of the Dark Aeons, continuing from the Monster Arena enemies in the Ultimania Omega, featuring stats and graphs relevant to the enemy. Sphere of Battle , p.14 The section features the new Sphere Grids and the new command abilities, auto abilities, and covers all the other minor changes made to the battle system. Sphere of Item , p.22 Lists the new equipment added to account for the new auto ability combinations. It also mentions the renaming of some equipment. Sphere of Monster , p.24 The Sphere of Monster highlights changes made to enemies. Two enemies are changes considerably: Swamp Mafdet, Puroboros, and Omega Weapon. Besides those two, 12 enemies are listed with changes in one to three stats each. Six enemy abilities have been changed (effecting seven enemies). Seven enemies have had their status protection changed. Five enemies have had their attack patterns changed. 16 enemies have had their equipment drops changed. Secret , p.29 Points out minor changes and things that might go unnoticed, like the thicker border on numbers when striking enemies, or the addition of the save point at the Monster Arena. One part of the section dedicates itself to changes made in the English localization, one table making notes of things that were changed in the Japanese text to accommodate the localization, and other times in the localization where things were not literal translations and also were not accommodated for in the Japanese text. , p.31 This section continues from Part 1 of the interview found in the main Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega. This part of the interview focuses on the International version. Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Guide books